Guardians of Fire
gof.jpg eragon.jpg|The Mark of the Ring Lightsky.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Lightsky|linktext=Daughter of Hyperion joshua.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Josh_McLean flaire.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_Flaire loves.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Loves achlys.jpg swift.jpg dagostino.jpg sorryifitspink.jpg Kelsey Fisher TGoF.jpg TGoF Allen Arce.jpg Stuart Draganov Monsters.png SineNomine.png Emily.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Sands STATUS: The Ring is Complete (: In Greek, φύλακες της φωτιάς. Also known as the Ring of Fire, this group consists of boys and girls with god blood, brave enough to travel around the world, stopping evil. They are the mystique guardians of Camp Half-blood and the Doors of Death, sometimes, Olympus itself, powerful beyond comparison and with the highest valor. The members are trained lightly, because they mostly depend on natural skills. The Ring of Fire is not almost very choosy. The members range from demi-protegenoi to quarter-bloods. Any user can have three or less characters. (: '' There are three types of Guardians, grouped accordingly in strength and intelligence. Elemental Guardian '''Lucira Kaye Lightsky Daughter of Hyperion '"The sun rises in the east. I rise in the west" Founder "I have to wear this stupid medallion. Not my idea." Lucky lived a pretty nice life until her mortal family slipped away from her arms. Now, she found a new family, but not-so-mortal, the Guardians of Fire, which was the concrete thing of her ideas. With the help of some friends and gods, the Guardians of Fire went up and is running pretty well in saving the world. She loves the Ring, her life today and is always optimistic. She is fierce, figurative and strategic. The Astron Guardians Dazzling as the sun and the moon, quick as light, they are the Astron, mysterious, yet very powerful too. They are the one who excels in archery, foreseeing, force-breaking, and light-bearing. They are agile, bright, cunning and clever. They are knowledgeable in Mathematics and Astronomy, to where the name, "Astron" is derived from. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Josh McLean - Josh is the half-brother of Lucky and the leader of the Astron. He isn't exactly mysterious, but he sure is powerful. Even though dependent, Josh is a brainiac and a little....a little bossy. Josh had quite a hard life and tries not to break once in awhile. Josh said he "found his home" in the Ring, even though he is often teased by a certain someone. He is a crybaby and looks fragile but "small is powerful". Believe it. It appears that Josh is greatly weakened when Hyperion and Apollo is missing, but that's not really true isn't it? He has something that will keep him strong, and what is it you ask? Well, why don't you go and find out in the collab? Members: Heart Flaire - Born from fire, a warrior. Heart Flaire is a fierce, though and very sarcastic girl who perfectly fits in with Astron because of her mysterious background and her powerful spirit. She thinks that the Ring is sort of a "blended family." She is very loyal to the Ring as well as her group. Being of a descendant of both Ares and Mars, she can be quite agressive with war, however, she is much more smart to know not to attack. She was once quite the most fun for all, but became quite distant and silent for a time after complete knowledge that Laura chose another side, Emeryl. Evan D'Agostino - Every thing happens for a reason. Because of his excellent foreseeing, Evan had found his home in Astron. He is an excellent strategist, an active voice during meetings and always is up for anything. He also fits in with the Silysian Guardians because of him being a son of Athena. He is very powerful and his prophetic gift has made the Ring more successful everyday. Mary Lester - The mighty force-breaker, Mary Lester is the daughter of Atlas, strong and fierce, but also have a soft heart. Her past is quite shrouded in mystery and she has a thing for Math. Mary is a giantess and proud of it. She goes along with everyone really well. Sine Nomine Sine Nomine is the supposedly 15 year old son of an unknown god. His name implies why he is an Astron; Sine Nimine means nameless in Latin. Found alone way out there at age nine, Sine Nomine joins the Guardians after going to camp, since he actually had no memory of the past. He excels in astronomy, knowing everything in the Solar System from the Sun's core to the edge of the Oort Cloud. Collab: Astron's Cry. Apollo and Hyperion had vanished. The sun is setting. Astron is weakening. If the sun falls, they fall. Do they have enough strength left to find the sun gods to revive all? The Emeryl Guardians ' ' Hard-working and serene, the Emeryl are the craftsmen of the group. They are creative and graceful in making everything. They are also known as Chamelior, for they are masters of disguises. Emeryl Guardians are unpredictable, skilled in explosives and weaponry. Their motives are hard to recognize, making them hard to trust, but this group is very faithful to the Ring. They are fierce warriors, also. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Alice Loves - Alice, at first, does not want to be in Guardians of Fire. She was appointed leader of the Emeryl Guardians because of the way she knows weapons and can blend in with her authentic disguises. She loves being the leader, even though she can be a tiny bit lazy. Even with her rebellious streak because of the way her father treated her, she became loyal to the group. She is intelligent and strong. And the best warrior of all the Emeryl Guardians. Members Laura Shazina - 'Never underestimate me' is her motto. Her reason is for people thinking she is young enough that she cannot join the group. Everyone also thinks she's too fragile, but she shattered that rumor forever when she proved to the Ring that she was a very formidable warrior. She chose Emeryl because she was a hard-worker. Stuart Draganov - Stuart is the son of Brachos, the deity of the mountains. He is powerful beyond measure, being a demi-potegenoi and all that. Stuart is the only boy in the Emeryl group, which might feel awkward. He is a great warrior through-and-through. Having the adavantage of creating ordinary metals into Adamantium gives him an upper hand in the creative department. Emily Sands - Emily Sands is the mysterious child of Hades. Mysterious and very powerful, she could have fit in with Astron, but darkness and light is not maybe the best combination. Emily is a cool Emeryl Guardian, for she has this very special ability to unearth treasures useful for making weapons. She is also an explosives genuis. (: Global Zaire Dion - Global is a silent intelligence geek who made the decision to go to Silysia but was too late to join. So she made the decision to go to Emeryl and work on her craft magic there. She fits quite well, interacts with people friendly yet wordlessly yet admires the Ring and is very loyal. She is a master of disguises along with Alice Loves and creates blueprints and prototypes for things for the Ring. She has a streak of fury, though. Be warned. As Achlys says in sign language, "Silence speaks for itself." Collab: The Emerylian Princess. They unearth an ancient prophecy. Enemies in themselves awaken. The weapon chamber has been infiltrated. Only one with the true blood of an Emeryl Warrior can fix all of these. The Silysia Guardians '' '' In every language, they are smart. They are careful planners and battle strategists. They are adventurous and somehow, quite annoying. But they are silent, although with a flaming temper. Athena patrons them. They love the arts and History, excels in every freaking subject on Earth, and is very wise. They are open-minded, kind, with a listening ear for problems. They fight the fiercest, like a drakon, in the battle field. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Achlys - Achlys is the daughter of Phoebe. She was born mute, but that doesn't stop her from being a good leader. Do not be fooled by her calm look-her image may be the last thing you see before your long, long sleep. She is serious-very, very serious, but is kind to her friends. She is extremely intelligent-and powerful, too, but when traumatic images of her past keeps on haunting her, will the others be able to help her push through? Members Annabelle Swift - Annabelle Swift is a rare gem of a daughter of Artemis. She is cheerful, intelligent and can find out the motives of enemies in minutes. She speaks out what's in her mind and is not afraid of any obstacles like god wars. She gets involved in almost anything, which makes her a little bit annoying. She is a great problem-solver. Being a half-blood is never normal. Allen Arce - Allen is a son of Helios and a very strong demigod. He is very good with the sword and loves fire. He loves to play with fire and is immune to it. Beware the light, enemies of Olympus. Kelsey Fisher - "The sea's power is within me." This is completely true because Kelsey is the daughter of Poseidon. She is kind, caring, trustworthy, and, of course, intelligent. She doesn't wear out as quickly when she uses her powers like most demigods do. She is really good with a sword and always uses her sword "Tidal Wave". Mike Thompson - Mike Thompson is the denounced son of Zeus, stripped of all abilities. He might be "weak" at some point because he is powerless, but he is an excellent fighter. He's got a grudge against the gods, but he is willing to go on some quests to save the world. He is also very....smart. Collab: Silysia Stranded. Trapped in another dimension. They now need to survive and rely on smarts and each other. Escaping....seems impossible. 'Headquarters' The Guardians of Fire's base is located in a modernized old train somewhere in New York, wrapped in Mist so no mortal cannot see. It appears when a leader summons it to a desired "landing spot". It looks cramped and breaking apart from the outside, but inside, it is magicked to be spacious and bright. It also is a transportation device for the Ring. It has the same forcefield like in Camp Half-blood, to protect from any "accidents" like devices stolen, destroyed, and members kidnapped. Places Common Room This is where the fun begins. It's a large, circular room with a ceiling that can be opened to the sky. Murals are painted on the walls that shows the three groups: Astron, Emeryl Silysia, and Olympus itself. The seats are comfy cushions on the floor, in front of a fireplace with eternal flames. This is where the three groups lounge, hang out, and discuss things. A flat screen television is installed on the wall above the fireplace, and this place serves also a WiFi zone. The common room is also the conference room where they issue missions and talk about the latest happenings of the Greek world. Weapon Chamber It took a year and a half to build this precious part of the base. It is a most luxurious room right from the doors. The doors are made of rare ivory, polished so to see your own reflection. Flanked by moving (and always-arguing) gargoyles, open the door to find a palatial chamber of velvet walls. A chandelier lowered fifteen feet from the ground fills the room with quite a dim, yet dramatic light. A circle of the gods' statues stand proudly of marble in the midst, their eyes actually made of tiny cameras that videos "action" to the security room. The room appeared completely bare then. Well, it wasn't called weapon chamber for nothing. If you turn Hera's lotus flower on her staff three times, the velvet walls slide off to reveal the cases for various, and highly-valuable demigod weapons. All types of metal crafted into any weapon imaginable, and also hidden, two cannons made to shoot out celestial bronze cannon balls. There are also bubble gum bombs, GPS tracking devices, bulletproof vests, armor of all shapes and sizes, see-through devices, the many disguises the Emeryl guardians hide and lots more. Many are imported, but also many are made by the Ring, or more correctly, the Emeryl Guardians, themselves. This is where the members equip themselves with their cool stuff for quests and battles. Training Field It's actually a white room clashed into a technological world of different obstacles. In one laptop, called "Operator 5", you can choose which kind of obstacle (desert, rainforest, Arctic Circle etc.) you want, and in one click, your wish is Operator 5's command. This is where you get your training of survival and physical endurance. For combat however, the Training Field will change into arena mode, where you will fight monsters that just "poof" out, while being watched by an audience of thousands. You'll master your fears and become stronger in this one world of awesomeness. Library Basically, this is where the Silysia kids hang out. It is a room ten times the size of a normal classroom, colorfully painted, with about two lines of flat-screen computers connected to the Web. There are fifty or more shelves of books about everything. It even allows fiction. Lime-colored, circular tables occupy some space for reading and talking. You can also take out books as long as you return it without a scratch. Laboratory Only chosen people can enter this top-secret room where experiments are made. Careful people are allowed, because the equipments can be highly-sensitive. Potions and poisons, when needed, are concocted here, and others like explosives, cyber-based devices, medicine (both chemical AND herbal, mind you), and other scientist stuff. Of course, these are all for demigod use only.The laboratory is located in the high-security Forbidden Corridor. The room is made of very thick glass, so thick that if you peer in, the sight inside is fogged off and you can't see what's going on. But the people inside can see you. The laboratory has a secret passage to the Weapon Chamber to send their finished creations in. Forge Emeryl Guardians are the only ones allowed in this room. Wide, flaming hot and noisy, the forge is where they bend metal into awesomely crafted creations like swords, knives, bows and arrows and lots more. This is a bronze room with picture windows to let the winds in, and an open-sky ceiling that can be closed. The forge's flames are lit night and day and never dims. There is a bubbling spring to cool the metal in. The Emeryl Guardians get their needs of celestial bronze and other metals from a vault that is also part of the forge. Inter-dimensional Portals The newly-installed room with four portals leading to any place in the world or any dimension, this is originally made for quicker transportation but turned out to be an excellent trap for invaders when the Silysia, while finishing the room, actually got stranded for two months in an unnamed world. As said, the Interdimensional Portals are connected from the base to everywhere in the world and outside the world. Game Room The game room is like a smaller version of Lotus Casino without the gambling games. The room is 50 feet high, 40 feet wide and 50 feet long. It has a line of virtual reality games, video games, bungee-jumping, wall-climbing, board games and a large playground. This game room is mainly for fun, but can also improve stamina and increase your brain power. The room brightly lit and very noisy, although there is a soundproof part of the room for quieter games like chess to be able to focus. And guess what? The game room also features the Angry Birds. (: Garden of Life It's more like a greenhouse, actually. It's a bit small, yet large enough to house various herbs and plants that helps in healing and providing food. This is under the care of the Silysia and sometimes of the Astron, because they are the best healers. There are also assorted flowering plants and rare plants that can only be found in the "mythological" world. Guardians' Chambers 'Astron' (Designed by: The Storm Rider) There is only one door, which does not even seem to be a door. It seems like just a black portion of the wall marked with the Alpha. To enter the room, one must take a short test and take a security scan to prove if you're one of them. Then the "door" rises diagonally to the upper right. There is a very large, black and blue colored room when you enter. The ceiling is similar to the night sky, as if it were the night sky. The room itself has 16 sides/16 walls. Four walls have star maps and diagrams of the night sky. Other walls have boards filled with random algebra and trigonometry problems. Another wall is a window, lined with telescopes and other astronomical gizmos. 'Emeryl '(Designed by: Storm_wolf01) Well, it all started with security. After a computer scans your retinas and identify you, black glass doors slide open to reveal the Emeryl chamber. It's a large, pentagon-shaped living room with indoor balconies and floor-to-ceiling windows.The room is fully air-conditioned. The walls are painted orange and lime green. There are suits of armors and an intricately carved shelf filled with the metal works of the Emeryl. A large statue of a dragon rises in the back, with emerald eyes. The dragon bears ancient writing that they have not yet deciphered. In the middle of the room is a large letter E, symbolizing, well, obviously. There are comfy couches, cushions and rugs near the fire for talks, a small working area, and a hologram-message saucer that is installed for video messages. There is also a home theater room and the main chamber acts also as an elevator to the forge. The back of the dragon statue is the secret door to the corridor leading off to each of the members' rooms. 'Silysia' (Designed by: DaughterofPoseidon118) First off, to get into the room you have to go though a little security, which is just getting your finger print and eyes scanned. When you step into this room, you can definitely tell that the Silysia members hang out here. The whole room is light blue (I hope everyone is okay with that). The giant room has several shelves that are filled with books that they think are important and can help them when they need it. One of the shelves has a map for every country and state in the world and several star charts just in case the members need one. They have a Smart board and a dry erase board along one of the walls so they can draw maps and stratigize. There's also a hidden room full of weapons that appears when the members need it. Only they know how to get it to appear. The room also has some strategy games in case the members don't want to go to the game room, a flat-screen T.V., and a fireplace. There's also some weapons hanging on the walls. Like the other rooms, this one also has a holographic message saucer for video messaging the members of the other two groups. Coming off the room are each of the Silysia member's rooms. Category:OC Club Category:Storm Legends Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Animalandia Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Rosalie Kay Adams Category:Fluffybear Category:Dagostino Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:AdamantiumBladez